


Move your heart home with us

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Matsuakateruten [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, HAPPY BORTHDAY YUUJI, M/M, Multi, This is my 100th posted fic for haikyuu!! !!, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Yuuji moves in with his boyfriends a bit earlier than planned
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Matsuakateruten [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Move your heart home with us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/gifts), [ramvne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramvne/gifts).



> HAPPY BORTH TO MY BOY YUUJI IK I'M POSTING A BIT LATE
> 
> THIS IS MY 100th POSTED HAIKYUU!! FIC!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yuuji is officially the last one to move to Tokyo. 

He’s been prepared to move for months, and graduation had been the day before, but there’s one issue that’s a bit bigger than his plans, one that he has little control over.

How is he going to tell his parents? What will he tell his parents? 

As far as they know, he’s been accepted to a school in Miyagi, and will stay with them.

He doesn’t want to have to come out to them in the process, because he knows they’ll be less than accepting.

Unfortunately, the choice is taken from his hands by fate when his mom barges into his room without knocking, and sees the bare walls and empty bookshelf. 

It was a good thing Issei’d taken his stuff to the apartment before this, because Yuuji has never been good under pressure. As his mom stood silent, he started rambling, telling her that he’d been accepted into a school in Tokyo and he already has an apartment with his friends.

As expected, she panicked, upset that her son was being taken somewhere she wouldn’t have control over. 

Yuuji had no choice but to grab his bag with the last of his belongings and get out. 

Which leads him to now, knocking on the door of what will soon be his home with shaking hands, hoping that someone will answer, even knowing that Keiji’s graduation is today, Satori is at work, and Issei’s got a meeting with his school counselor about his classes next term.

He had sent a text on their group chat on the train, but no one is in any position to be looking at their phones for at least another hour. 

Yuuji knocks one last time, about to give up and just sit in front of the door to wait, when he hears footsteps behind him.

“Oh! Who’re you?”

Yuuji whirls at the unfamiliar voice, taking in spiked-up hair and gold eyes. The man in front of him has his head tilted in curiosity, and a “Fukurodani Alumni” nametag falling off of his chest.

This can only be… “Bokuto Koutarou?”

“That’s me!” Koutarou says, smiling wide before narrowing his eyes a bit, “Do I know you? I feel like I should…” 

Yuuji shakes his head, “We haven’t met, I’m Terushima Yuuji. Nice to meet you.”

“Ohhh!” Koutarou snaps his fingers, “Boyfriend!” 

There’s a moment of silence, and Yuuji adjusts the strap of his bag.

“Are you okay?” Koutarou’s voice is quieter than before, and Yuuji feels tears well up in his eyes and the gentle concern in his tone.

“Not really,” Yuuji admits, taking a deep breath, “can we go inside?”

“Of course!” Koutarou digs in his pockets for the key- it’s on a ring with a piece of tape that says “Keiji” and a small figurine on it that Yuuji remembers winning for Keiji at a carnival game.

When they walk inside the first thing that hits Yuuji is the smell. It’s impossible to explain, how it makes him think of good times and the genuine feeling of being  _ home _ . A breath of fresh air that he didn’t realize how much he needs.

Koutarou ushers him to sit on the couch in the main area while he starts on some tea, and Yuuji smiles at him gratefully. 

They talk for a bit, until the day catches up with Yuuji and he starts yawning, and Koutarou sends him off to the bedroom with well wishes.

Yuuji collapses in the huge bed with a sigh, and is asleep before he can think.

Yuuji wakes up slowly, to a hand rubbing circles into his back and soft voices. 

He doesn’t want to move, feeling warm and sheltered from the world. His head is on someone’s lap, and the scratchy material of jeans has him drifting closer to wakefulness, until he can make out words.

“-hope he’s okay,” Keiji’s saying.

“Did he say why he’s here early?” Satori asks, and the hand on his back stills for a moment as Issei replies.

“Bokuto told me when I got back that Yuuji said to tell us his mom found out he’s leaving and freaked out.” 

“Shit,” Satori sighed.

“I’m the only one who didn’t actually need to be outside today, I should’ve had my appointment a different day,” Issei’s voice is filled with regret, and Yuuji speaks up.

“Not your fault,” he murmurs, shifting so that he can look up at Issei’s face, taking Issei’s displaced hand in his own.

Issei makes a startled noise at that, then winces, “Yeah.”

Keiji kneels at the edge of the bed, eye level with Yuuji, “How’re you feeling?”

“Better,” Yuuji says, and he means it. There’s nowhere he’d rather be.

“Good,” Satori’s soft smile is filled with relief, and Yuuji beckons him closer with his free hand.

“I’m glad to be here, I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too,” Keiji says.

They spend the rest of the day curled together, occasionally exchanging words and stories, just enjoying each others’ company. 

This is where Yuuji’s meant to be. Home isn’t made by a place, but by the people in it.

And the people he lives with in this apartment hold his heart with love and care.

This may not be his first house, but it is his first home, and that means more than the world to him.

Tomorrow, he’ll wake up with Satori sprawled over all of them, with Issei’s chest to his back and Keiji’s head tucked under his chin. They’ll wake up all together for the first, but not the last, time. When Satori is the first to get up, with Issei following him into the kitchen so they can make pancakes for breakfast while Yuuji and Keiji rest for a bit longer.

And when they all gather around the breakfast table, preparing for their first day all together, they’ll laugh and smile and make a toast with juice. 

“To the rest of our lives,” Issei declares, and the sentiment will be echoed with grins, content with the hope that the rest of their lives will be full of mornings like this.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please comment!!


End file.
